Haruki Life's
by PonNeko
Summary: About a boy life named Haruki Aizawa. The boy face a lot of obstacle in life...this story maybe have something that is get from a real life...find out about his life deeper inside this story
1. The Beginning

_**Hmm…before I start the story..i want to say something..i am really sorry but this fanfic is about me and my friends OC hehe…GOMENE~**_

_**But I really hope you guys like it ^^…well, what are you waiting for? START READING HEHE~**_

The playboy Amatsuki, the coach Akizuki, and the cheerful one Asa, the cool one also the captain Haruki … They are always together. "AKH! You cheated Asa! It should be 1 on 1 but why you make Haruki play with you!?" screamed Amatsuki."Hahaha! Calm down Ama..i do that so you will lose you know I am only good in passing"Asa reply. Asa and Amatsuki always fight over little things that is what makes them very funny. "you guys should just start practicing for the next game then fighting over little things!" screamed Akizuki. Like always the coach a.k.a their bestfriend screamed so they would practice. They always hope everyday would stay like this. "hmm..Haruki what are you doing there?"asked Ama "Akizuki, Ama! Haruki is sleeping! Hahaha…BUSTED!" answer Asa . "HARUKI…why are you sleeping when I told you to practice?!" yell Akizuki while standing beside Haruki that is sleeping. "I'm sorry Mitsucchi, but I am really tired right now, last night I was helping my sister with her homework until 1 am". "AKH!" screamed someone at the door. "ah! Hika-chan…what are you doing here?" "umm..i was going to give this to Haruki, Ama". And then I walked to her place…she was Hikaru my twin sister. "what is this, Hika-chan?" "Haruki! This is a bento and some snack…I thought you were hungry and tired so I make this" "thank you Hika-chan!" I answer while hugging her. Everyday Hika-chan always watch the team practice. "SUGOI!" "nng? What's wrong Hikaru?" "ah, Aki-kun...nothing is wrong i was thinking that Haruki really deserve being captain of the team" "of course he is, he's teh ACE of the basketball team..don't worry Hikaru" "worry about what?" "about the team losing of course, with Haruki with us...we will win".

The practice is finished. "Hikaru have you been watching the whole time by the door?!" asked Haruki looking worried "ah, Haruki...yeah, but it's okey as long i can see you play!" answer Hikaru with a cute smile. Haruki is really worried about Hikaru because these past days...she is looking pale. Five days before the game, Hikaru doesn't come watch them practice but Hikaru always go home with Haruki. "Haruki..." called Ama, Akizuki, and Asa "what's wrong? Why are you guys looking kinda sad?" answer Haruki. "we were thinking..why didn't Hikaru-chan come see the practice?! We really miss her!" they were crying and hugged Haruki but Haruki push them away. Haruki say that Hikaru is fine so don't worry. So, they start practicing again.

Today is the big day. Haruki, Akizuki, Ama and Asa also the rest of the team members are really excited also happy. Akizuki said to them that they cannot lose this game or they can't go to the final. The game started, they start with some simple move at the first quarter. After the first quarter finished Hikaru came to the hall. "ah, Hika-chan what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sitting up there?" asked Akizuki. "it's okey..hehehe" laugh Hikaru. Well, Akizuki is really confused...why is Hikaru pale. But, because they are in the middle of the game they cannot asked Hikaru so they will stay focused.

The game is finished the score is 136-40. They win! Asa, Ama and also Haruki is looking for Hikaru. Ding Ding Ding! Haruki phone rings, it was a message from Hikaru.

**Onii-chan! Congratulations because the team win! Hehe...well, if you are looking for me stop looking! I am at a supermarket right now, mom and dad is away so i have to do the shopping...huft it's hard, oh yeah to celebrate the victory i already reserved a table for the whole team...just tell them the time you will be coming there. I already told them i will pay them tomorrow.**

**Phone number : xxx-230-xxx-458 the place name is DokiCheng, you remember the place right? Well, i think that's all.**

**P.S : be carefull they say there are a lot of thieves!**

**Xoxo -Hikaru-**

"aw...so she is not coming with us?" the whole team looked at Haruki with puppy eyes. "well, it's okay! Let's go to the place and eat...i'm starving!" shouted Akizuki. "YOSH!" screamed the whole team. Time passed, they eat alot. While they were on the way to the train station a thieve walk to them. "HAND OVER ALL OF YOUR MONEY!" the thieve shove a knife at Ama. "why would i?" answer Ama. All of the people near them looked at them. And then, suddenly Hikaru walk inside the crowd because she want to know what is happening. "Leave us alone, we don't want any trouble why don't you go find yourself a job and leave the people here alone?!" screamed Haruki while punching the thieve. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" shouted the thieve. Suddenly, Hikaru screamed "NO!" while running towards Haruki. "HIKARU?!" screamed the team. "AH! I stab a girl...nngg...!" the thieve ran away. "Hikaru! Why?! You're a girl why did you ran in front of me?!" screamed Haruki while hugging Hikaru that is hurt and lying on the ground. "because...i..do-doesnt want onii-chan...nngg..to be hurt...i..re..ally wa...aant you to be...sa..fee" answer Hikaru before she fainted. "CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Akizuki command the team. "Hikaru...HIKARU!"

_**...AHH...you want to know the next part? I will post them sometime lol XD. This is really and ugly story..-_-**_

_**In the next part Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima from Kuroko no Basuke will appear!**_

_**Kise : please look foward to our apperance in this fanfic!**_

_**Me : eh?!**_

_**Kuroko : don't mind him..he is kinda weird.**_

_**Kagami : HAHAHA, he deserve that!**_

_**Aomine : i'm the strongest**_

_**Midorima : HUFT!**_

_**Kise : ahh..kurokocchi so mean to me!**_

_**Me : don't mind them all..they are crazy..well, see you guys next time! *all of them screaming behind me***_


	2. The Visit

_Last Chapter : "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" shouted the thieve. Suddenly, Hikaru screamed "NO!" while running towards Haruki. "HIKARU?!" screamed the team. "AH! I stab a girl...nngg...!" the thieve ran away. "Hikaru! Why?! You're a girl why did you ran in front of me?!" screamed Haruki while hugging Hikaru that is hurt and lying on the ground. "because...i..do-doesnt want onii-chan...nngg..to be hurt...i..re..ally wa...aant you to be...sa..fee" answer Hikaru before she fainted. "CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Akizuki command the team. "Hikaru...HIKARU!"_

_**This is chapter two...hope you guys like it too...let's start reading!**_

At the hospital, all of the team members looked worried. And then the doctor came bringing some good news and bad news. " ...how is my sister?! Is she okay?!" Haruki ask while crying. "nng...i have a bad news and also a good news..." the say. "WHAT IS THE GOOD NEWS AND THE BAD NEWS?!" screamed the team. "first, please stay quiet this is a hospital" "we're sorry " the team sat down. "so? How is Hika-chan?" ask Ama. " well, the good news is she's going to fine, her wound is going to recover because we gave her a medicine..." "and the bad news doc?!" ask Haruki with a worried face. "well, the bad news is...hmm..did you guys notice something different from her this past few days?" ask . "well, she's been looking kinda pale and kinda weird, she always talk like she is sick like she has a fever!" answer Asa. "nngg...i don't want to tell you the bad news but i have to..." "what's wrong Dr. Shima you looked sad?" ask Akizuki. And then Dr. Shima looked Haruki in the face and hugged him "Doctor?! What's wrong why are you crying while hugging me?!" Haruki shouted "hiks...hiks...Haruki...Hikaru is affected by cancer and her body condition right now is very weak" the cried. Haruki was shocked by the bad news " ...you...you must be joking right?! Hikaru is fine right?! Tell me she is going to be alright!" Haruki cried while sitting on the floor looking desperate. "i'm really sorry, Haruki...but auntie cannot do anything else...her cancer is very strong and critical to her body...but promise you won't tell her anything about this...we will tell her when your mom and dad comes back from their job, i will leave you all you can see Hikaru now...excuse me" walks away. "Haruki, it's fine...God will make her healthy again, God will protect her from everything" say Ama while holding Haruki shoulders "c'mon now Haruki, be strong you cannot let Hikaru-chan see you like this" Akizuki continue "YEAH! Be strong...hiks...we..have to...be strong.." Asa crying. Seeing Asa crying the whole team hold their tears except Haruki because he really loved his sister he cried louder then the rest of them.

So, they enter Hikaru room after they finished crying. "ahh...Haruki, sorry i made you worry...did you cry because i was stab?" ask Hikaru with a innocent face. "ah...nng...don't worry about me Hikaru...you should just stay there okay?" Haruki hidding his sad face and bad news. "umm...this is awkward...HEY! Hikaru-chan didn't you know?" Asa trying to stop the awkwardness "know what, Asa?" Hikaru ask him with a confused face "that you got can..." Akizuki and Ama hold him and also hold his mouth and then they whisper to Asa "you idiot! We promise the doctor that we won't tell her!" "upps...sorry" Asa said after Ama hit him in the head. "that i got what?" asked Hikaru with a cute smile "it's nothing, Hikaru...please don't move a lot...okay?" hugged Haruki. "okay, onii-chan!" Hikaru hugged him back.

The next day, Haruki, Ama, Asa and Akizuki was going to visit Hikaru but Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima and Shamuon ran to them. "Haruki-kun, are you going to visit Hikaru-chan?" asked Kagami and Aomine "yeah, why?" he answered "Harukicchi, can we come along? We want to see Hikarucchi!" said Kise "Kise shouldn't come, it would only make us trouble..." say Midorima, Shouma and Kuroko "Kurokocchi, is so mean to me, why?!" shout Kise while looking very sad. So, they start fighting "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" shouted Ama and Akizuki. "we are very sorry!" they answer."hmmmm...hello..." Ama say to Shamuon while looking scary. "is something wrong, Ama?" asked Shamuon. "AHH!he is talking to me! *inside Ama's head* "Ama is making that annoying and scary face again" *inside the others except Shamuon and Ama's head*. And then, Kuroko pulling Haruki's sleeve "hm? What is it Kuroko?" "don't let Kise come, it will only give u more trouble...he might scared Hikaru" after Kuroko said that the others say "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! DON'T BRING KISE!" Haruki looked at Kise that is sitting in the corner "you all so mean, especially Kurokocchi" Kise talk by himself in the corner. "if you guys want to come you have to do what Haruki say!" say Asa and Akizuki. "Yes, sir" the others obey.

After they arrived at Hikaru room, they looked that Hikaru is sleeping. "aw, Hikarucchi is sleeping" say Kise. "hey, what give?!" shout Aomine, while the others is talking while looking dissapointed Shamuon ask Haruki "Haruki, i heard that Hikaru got cancer, is it true?" the others quiet down after they heard Shamuon question "ahh..." Haruki looked sad again. "so, it is true" *in Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Shamuon's head*. And then there this silence...KRING KRING! "sorry! I got a phone call" and then Ama walk towards the window "so...Harukicchi are you okay?" asked Kise "you looked very sad" Kuroko continue "ah, i'm fine...don't worry to much about me...it's okey" Harukis answer. "um..guys?" Ama called them "WHAT?!" Akizuki answers "i gotta go..."Ama answer, Asa asked again "WHERE?!" Ama looked pale and scared by Akizuki and Asa look " Momo-chan called me...i forgot i got a date with her today..." another silence... DING DING DING! "akkh! Sorry a message.." Ama looked scared and shocked.

**Where are you A-kun?! You say you are going to meet me today...i really want to hug you, hold you, walk with you and kiss you...please come faster to the diner...i miss you!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxoooxxoo – Kimi-chan -**

"wow" Kagami said "What should i do?!" Ama is confused "Amacchi should go with the one you like more" Kise answer, PLAK! "OUCH!" Kise holding his head because Shamuon hit him "stop giving him advice you moron!" "umm..Kise you okay? Why are you sitting in the corner again?" asked Haruki "Harukicchi...hiks..i'm fine" answer Kise. "he doesn't look fine to me" *in everybody heads*. "uhh..what is that noise?" Hikari wakes up from her sleep. "ah! Hikari-chan!" screamed everybody "hah?! Guys? What are you doing here?!" Hikari was shocked "nothing, we just really missed you Hika-chan!" everybody answer again "owh...hehehe...onii-chan, you came again?" asked Hikari while pointing to Haruki "ah! Of course i will never leave you Hikaru" Haruki hugged Hikaru."umm...guys" Ama ruining the moment "WHAT?!" everybody looked angry at Ama except Hikaru and Haruki "i gotta go..." Ama ran away. "huh! He is always like this!" Asa getting angry. "ah!" Hikaru gasped. "what is it Hika-chan?" asked Midorima "umm..it's nothing, but it's rare for Asa to get angry you know!" Hikaru smiled while laughing "ah..." Asa cried "Asa! Is something wrong?!" asked Aomine. "it's nothing..it's just..i hope.." Asa walk outside the room. "i'll follow him you guys stay here" Akizuki said. "is something bothering Asa mind, onii-chan?" asked Hikaru while looking at Haruki "nng...there's nothing bothering his mind Hikaru...you just calm down..he's going to be okay, i promise" Haruki answer. Hikaru looked sad, like she have known something.."onii-chan, please promise me, that whatever happen don't forget about me and please protect me" Hikaru suddenly say that while hugging Haruki "of course Hikaru, without you asking me to promise that, i will do it!". The others cried while covering their faces.

And then, after 1 month comes another bad news for Haruki also for the team.

**AHHHH...i'm so happy i could finished chapter 2 right now! Please look foward for chapter 3**

**Kise : why...why Hikarucchi?!**

**Me : take care, Kise**

**Kuroko : yeah, take care**

**Kise : take care...AHH! you guys are mean to me why you put me in a cage huwwee**

**Me : well, don't mind him, in this fanfic i'm making Kise a little weird than usual...(?) but he's still good in basketball don't worry!**

**The story so far, is Haruki and Hikaru aunt...there we go...sorry if there's a lot of typoo hehehe XD**

**Kise : get me out of this cage!**

**Kuroko : nope...here eat this..hahah **

**Me : that's all! See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Going Far Away

_Last Chapter : __"it's nothing..it's just..i hope.." Asa walk outside the room. "i'll follow him you guys stay here" Akizuki said. "is something bothering Asa mind, onii-chan?" asked Hikaru while looking at Haruki "nng...there's nothing bothering his mind Hikaru...you just calm down..he's going to be okay, i promise" Haruki answer. Hikaru looked sad, like she have known something.."onii-chan, please promise me, that whatever happen don't forget about me and please protect me" Hikaru suddenly say that while hugging Haruki "of course Hikaru, without you asking me to promise that, i will do it!". The others cried while covering their faces._

_And then, after 1 month comes another bad news for Haruki also for the team._

_**Hmm…I don't know what to say right now…soo…just…uuggh…you can start reading**_

"guys, why don't we do some practice?" Ama said to everyone to cheer them up. "ahh, Amatsukcchi I think I won't do any practicing right now" Kise answered while eating some potato chips "leave him be Ama Kise only want to eat and getting fatter than before" "akh!Kuroko…how long have you been standing behind me?"Ama shocked "he's been standing behind you the whole time Ama" Shamuon said "hmm..where's Kise?" asked Aomine "Kise? Isn't that him sitting there? He looks down…" answered Kagami "they are all mean to me, they are all mean to me, they are all mean to me, nggg…." Kise talking to himself "what's wrong with him this past days?!" *inside everybody heads*. All of them aren't in good shape especially Haruki. Because something bothering so much. "OY! Haruki come here won't you?" screamed Midorima "hm? Okay I'll come there" "we can't start practice without the captain you know!" Akizuki screamed…like always "why? Are you still thinking about Hikarucchi?" asked Kise "nope, it's not that…it's just…that…I can't tell you" Hikaru answer with a sad voice. Everybody looked at him because he's been kinda pale lately and look tired. "it's okay, Haruki! Hikaru-chan will be fine!"Asa cheering up "God will protect her, don't worry you can tell us about what is bothering you anytime you want!" Asa screamed while pointing at Haruki head "yeah, it's okay…you can tell us anytime!" screamed everybody to cheer up Haruki "guys…thank you very much I'm feeling much better now" Haruki smiled. They start practicing, like always Kise, Midorima, Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, and Haruki always in team A for practice and the others in team B. "excuse me, who is the coach here?" asked some stranger bringing a letter "that would be me, guys a 5 minutes break!" said Akizuki. "whew, I'm tired!" shouted Kise like always Shamuon hit him in the head "everybody is tired that's why we are taking a break and if you are tired…SIT IN THE BENCH YOU MORON!" shouted Shamuon "okay! Shamuoncchi!" Kise answer while walking towards the bench. Everybody looked at Akizuki because he seems serious for something it looks like he got an important letter. After he finish talking to that man he ran towards them "GUYS! I have a good news!" screamed Akizuki looking happy "what is it, Akizuki?" asked Ama while looking at Shamuon that is beside Akizuki "nngg…ah! We are chosen to be the top greatest basketball team!" shout Shamuon "REALLY?!" Kagami, Midorima, Aomine asked "yeah, and they are asking us to go to that famous basketball place!" said Shamuon "THE GENERATION BASKETBALL?!" screamed everybody while looking excited "wow, that's nice!" said Haruki "but…it is kinda a bad news for Haruki….maybe" said Asa that is standing beside Shamuon and Akizuki. Ama looking very jealous he ran beside Shamuon and say what is the bad news after reading the letter "ah…we're going to be staying there for maybe..hmm..1 month-2 month" "what is the bad news then? We can take the train to go back and see Hikaru-chan…right?" asked Haruki confused "didn't you know Harukicchi?!" asked Kise "know what?" "The Generation Basketball has moved to a farther place..so we can't take the train to go back here it will take maybe 6-7 hours to go to The Generation Basketball place" answer Aomine "no! I won't be joining you guys! I have to take care of.." screamed Haruki " HARUKI! We know you are worried about Hikaru-chan but this is a command and the whole team has to go! There's no second chance getting this Haruki! We have to go! You can ask your aunt, Dr. Shima to take care of Hikaru while we are away!" shouted Akizuki angry "we are worry about Hikaru too Haruki but, we have to go this a rare opportunity " everybody holding Haruki "ahh…okay, I'll join you guys but I have to text Hikaru, when are we going?" answer Haruki "hmm…tomorrow…WHAT?! Tomorrow?! Why didn't is see that…ugh..oh well we go tomorrow! Be ready meet up here at 9 AM! Understand?!" screamed Akizuki "YES!" answer the rest. So, Haruki text Hikaru while going home..Ding Ding Ding…"a text message?" Haruki confused

**Onii-chan congratulations! Auntie said that I can move around for a week…I'm really proud of you onii-chan and maybe mom and dad will be very proud…if they are here to see you now…lol…oh yeah I already ask auntie if I can come and see you for the last time before you go, but she say I shouldn't go out from the hospital…aww..i can't see you…but, it's okay! Just send me postcard everyday okay! I will miss you so much! If you want to text me next week or call me just text and call auntie okay! I cannot use my phone next week they say that'll make my body weaker (-3-)b hahaha**

**Auntie number : 063-xxx-723-xxx**

**Call and text me!**

**Xoxo – Hikaru –**

"ahh…Hikaru…I'll miss you stay strong while I'm gone please!" Haruki saying to himself while crying. He doesn't know what will happen if he's gone from Hikaru for 1 month and maybe 2 months. He cried for a long time.

The next day, all of them are so excited because they are going to "The Generation Basketball" a paradise for all basketball player. "okay, all of us is here! Let's go to the station!" shouted Akizuki "hmm…Akizuki" "what is it Asa?" "I can't find Ama and Kise anywhere" answer Asa "WHAT?! Find them!" shouted Akizuki. First they found Kise eating some snack near a vending machine, kinda weird seeing him like that. But, they still haven't found Ama anywhere. "where is Ama?!" shouted Akizuki "I know where he is I saw him on the way here" answer Haruki "why didn't you say so?! Bring us to him!" shouted Aomine. So, Haruki take them to Ama place…JDEENGG…what they got is Ama hugging a girl saying I love you and such…but in the middle of that "AMA!" shouted Shamuon while rungging wanting to hit Ama "OUCH! Shamuon what gives?!" "you're late….now, get walking!" command Shamuon "fine, fine…bye bye Momo-chan I'll miss you!" Ama said to Momo "ahh…I'll miss you to A-kun!" Momo-chan replies.

And then they start walking going to the station, on the way there all of them seems quiet. Like always Asa want to make all of them laugh but he can't because he is feeling very awkward. When they got to the station without being lazy they entered the train and the train start moving. In the train Haruki only looking out the window without making any conversations. While the others are talking happily, they were thinking that Haruki is still very sad so they are trying not to talk about Hikaru until they arrive.

In Haruki's head : The train start moving, I'm on my way, without seeing you is very hard, why am I feeling very sad, feeling scared something will happen to you, will you be okay without me? I know I'm not going to be okay because of this worrying, I'll miss you much much more than ever, I'll come back to you, I'll do everything to make you happy, Hikaru wait me I'll come back to you again.

**OKAY! This is chapter 3 hope you guys like this one too…if things getting messy is because of my head…to much things in my head to put inside this story**

**On the next chapter maybe there aren't going to be a lot of dialogs…hehe gomene!**

**Kise : let me out! Arrgghh! *biting the cage***

**Kuroko : you hungry? Eat that sandwich I gave you…**

**Me : why is Kise still in the cage, it's not that funny anymore**

**Kise : right! So…let me out!**

**Kuroko : tada, I already give the cage flowers and cute stuff…and wear a ribbon in Kise's head**

**Kise : WHAT!**

**Me : hmm…**

**Kise : tell me it's not funny**

**Me : nice Kuroko!**

**Kise : what?! Let me out of this cage!**

**Me : bye bye, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
